The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a home appliance, which stores foods in a storage space that is covered by a refrigerator door to keep foods at low temperatures, and enables foods to be stored in a fresh state by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air generated through heat exchange with refrigerant that circulates through a cooling cycle.
Due to changes in dietary life and well-being trends, consumers prefer larger, multi-functional refrigerators, and various convenient refrigerators have been introduced in the market.
A refrigerator includes a main body defining a storage space and a door rotatably coupled to the main body. The door may be coupled to the main body by a hinge assembly.